Eurythmie
by Crowny
Summary: Recueil d'OS à partir de chansons. 02 : Univers Alternatif. Lisanna, Silver et Natsu, trois enfants à l'enfance épanouie. Une presque famille de tout sauf de sang, ombrée de non-dits. Et traquant les instants qui meurent pour se sentir vivant dans le spectre de leurs souvenirs ; ils avancent le cœur blessé. (Hearts Out to Dry, Dia Frampton) Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bymeha.
1. Something I Need

**Eurythmie**

_Recueil d'OS musicaux_

Une nouvelle fois, je vous présente un nouveau défi provenant du Forum Fairies Fans ! Après le tableau, le dicton, les noisettes (sans oublier la Miraxus Week) voici le défi des musiques ! Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'écrire un texte (OS, drabble, ficlet, etc.) à propos d'une musique et d'en imprégner son texte que ce soit au niveau des paroles ou du rythme. De plus, n'oublions pas que Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi, mais à Mashima, ce que je ne compte pas répéter à chaque fois ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Rating :<strong> K+

**Genres :** Friendship - Label SPPS

**Personnages :** Happy et ?

**Résumé : **Sans magie, sans ami et sans sourire, tel avait été sa vie jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à le rencontrer, son autre lui. Jour et nuit ou pile et face ; voilà ce qu'ils étaient : des contraires. Et pourtant, pour vivre, n'avait-il pas besoin de lui ? De lui et de son sourire ?

**Note :** J'avoue que ce ficlet n'est pas écrit de la même manière dont j'en ai l'habitude... Moi qui n'aime pas trop utiliser la première personne, c'est ce que cette musique m'a inspirée ! Je ne garantie donc pas le résultat xD. Pour ce qui est du deuxième personnage, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part ce '?', c'est à vous de découvrir qui il est ! Ce n'est pas censé être trop compliqué x). Et peut-être même que vous aurez un cadeau -oupas- (a). J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Something I Need, OneRepublic<strong>

**_(N'oubliez pas d'écouter en même temps héhé !)_**

C'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Sous ce cerisier en fleur où quelques pétales commençaient à prendre leurs envols. Une rencontre décisive qui aurait pu paraître romantique, si tu n'avais pas été un chat. Si tu n'avais pas été moi. Mais l'es-tu vraiment ?

_Des yeux ensommeillés qui s'ouvrent, une chose qui s'agite et qui parle. Qui _me_ parle._

Aussi bleu que mes cheveux, ton corps reste celui d'un chat. D'un chat parlant, toujours souriant, et avec des ailes. Un chat magique. Qui suis-je en comparaison ? Juste un humain sans magie, sans ami et sans sourire.

Comment pouvons-nous ne faire qu'un ? Et pourtant…

_« Ami ? »_ avais-tu dit.

Ta patte dans ma main, tu m'as souri et j'y ai cru.

Depuis nous nous revoyons toutes les semaines sous ce cerisier. Moi assis contre l'écorce et toi voletant autour de l'arbre. Tu souris et alors je me permets pour la première fois depuis des jours d'en faire autant. C'est avec toi uniquement que mes lèvres s'étirent réellement, formant une ligne courbée que tu sembles tant apprécier.

Tu voles, joyeux, m'encourageant à avancer et pourtant tes yeux sont soucieux. Est-ce parce que je suis toi ou parce que je suis ton ami ?

Quatre mois sont passés depuis notre première rencontre et aujourd'hui tu n'étais pas là.

Alors je cours. Je cours, toujours un peu plus loin. Vers chaque endroit que tu as dit aimer, peut-être y seras-tu ? Mais tu n'y es pas. Alors je continu d'avancer, de courir, sans réel but, sans sourire, afin d'oublier ton absence.

Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ce jour-là ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi mon seul ami, mon contraire et autre moi.

Les fois suivantes je reste seul, sous ce cerisier en fleur. Le sourire qui a pu franchir le bord de mes lèvres autrefois a disparu au fond de mon cœur. Je suis seul, comme avant de te rencontrer. Mais n'est-ce pas que le destin ? Après tout, tu es un chat magique et moi qu'un simple humain.

_Où es-tu ?_

Une bouteille vide, le goût d'alcool sur la langue je fixe le plafond que je ne quitte plus depuis plusieurs jours. J'attends juste. Quoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je me relève pourtant, un courage alcoolisé parcourant chaque pore de ma peau.

Où que tu sois je te trouverais.

_Tu es mon ami après tout._

Non, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es une part de moi, une personne dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Tu possèdes quelque chose que je n'ai pas, une chose que je rêve pouvoir obtenir un jour. Et sans toi, jamais je ne pourrais avancer, moi le faible humain.

_Avec toi je n'ai pas peur._

Et malgré nos différences, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Heureux de t'avoir connu, d'avoir été près de toi pendant les quelques mois où nous nous sommes vu, sous ce cerisier en fleur.

Mais dans le fond, dois-je déjà abandonner ? Dans ma tristesse aveugle je n'ai pas vu l'évidence. Et si quelque chose t'était arrivé ? Si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi tu n'es plus là.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je refuse d'être juste un faible humain. Pour toi, je ferai tout. Je cours vers ma destinée, qu'elle soit belle ou sombre. Bleu ou noir.

_Tu es quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour vivre._

Jusqu'au jour où la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Là où ça fait le plus mal, en plein cœur.

Tu as disparu. Mort ? Vivant ? Personne ne le sais, pas même tes autres amis qui n'ont pas disparu avec toi ce jour-là. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Ne pas comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Suis-je vraiment digne d'être ton ami ?

Alors, tant que je n'en saurais pas plus, j'attendrais. Que ce soit une journée ou des années. J'irai attendre patiemment sous le cerisier en fleur toutes les semaines comme nous le faisions si souvent. Toujours à la même heure, le même jour.

_Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi._

_Si un jour tu vis, alors je veux le faire avec toi._

Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Happy. Toi, ton sourire et ta joie de vivre.

Mon autre moi, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine musique :<strong> _Hearts Out to Dry_, Dia Frampton.


	2. Hearts Out to Dry

**Eurythmie**

_Recueil d'OS musicaux_

BON ANNIVERSAIRE PAPYMEHA ! Désolé pour cet horrible retard, mais comme tu le sais je ne suis qu'une pauvre Mamie. J'ai eu du mal avec certaines parties, mais le voilà quand même. En tout cas sache je suis contente de te connaître puisque c'est toi qui m'avait guidé vers la SPPS (et sans ça je n'aurais jamais autant écrit ni rencontré tant de personnes géniales !). Donc voilà, j'espère que cet humble cadeau de plaira ! :heart: Bisous sur ta joue barbu du matin C:.

* * *

><p><strong>Rating :<strong> T

**Genres :** Univers Alternatif. Romance et tragédie. Label SPPS.

**Personnages :** Lisanna, Silver et Natsu

**Résumé :** Lisanna, Silver et Natsu, trois enfants à l'enfance épanouie. Une presque famille de tout sauf de sang, ombrée de non-dits. Traquant les instants qui meurent pour se sentir vivant, dans le spectre de leurs souvenirs ; ils avancent le cœur blessé.

**Note :** Ceci est une expérimentation. Un peu comme le précédent en fait, donc si vous trouvez étrange que j'utilise Silver à la place de Grey (qui apparaît brièvement d'ailleurs), c'est normal ! De même le fait qu'il soit adolescent. 8D J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, il est tard et même si j'ai relu il doit en rester. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _(les phrases en italique sont des paroles de la chanson)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hearts Out to Dry, Dia Frampton<strong>

**_(N'oubliez pas d'écouter en même temps !)_**

Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, Lisanna tenait précieusement une photo qu'elle observait silencieusement. Les souvenirs qu'elle lui évoquait la hantaient alors qu'elle resserrait la couette rose pâle posée sur son dos, comme pour s'en protéger. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un événement triste ou malheureux, bien au contraire ; mais d'un vestige d'une enfance heureuse et épanouie, là où aucun problème ne semblait exister.

Des rires et du bonheur, de la joie à l'état pur. Une belle enfance, tout simplement.

Sur la photo l'on pouvait voir trois enfants assis dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre sous un cerisier en fleur. Si leurs sourires étaient identiques, ils étaient pourtant tous les trois très différents les uns des autres. À gauche se tenait un brun dont une cicatrice parcourait son front jusqu'au côté gauche de son visage. Il avait un bras autour des épaules d'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blancs, celle-ci tenait la main d'un autre garçon qui possédait des cheveux d'un rose détonnant. Un rose identique à celui des pétales parcourant leurs cheveux en ce jour de printemps ensoleillé.

Silver, Lisanna et Natsu. Trois mômes inséparables provenant du même orphelinat, des casses coups adorables comme on en trouvait peu d'après les habitants de Magnolia.

Lisanna observa encore un peu cette photo dont les recoins semblaient avoir un peu jauni avec le temps. Malgré le spectre de ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher et s'empêcher chaque jour de la regarder au moins une fois. Car si ces moments heureux à trois s'étaient à présent envolés, la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue vivait toujours à travers eux.

Le réveil installé près de son lit indiqua sept heures. Il était temps pour la blanche d'y aller et de rejoindre Natsu. Elle retira la couette de ses épaules, mis ses chaussures et se leva. Elle replaça délicatement la photo dans le tiroir de son bureau, prenant bien soin de ne pas la corner. L'adolescente sortie ensuite de sa chambre tout en attrapant son sac au passage et quitta l'établissement dans lequel elle habitait depuis des années d'un pas rapide.

Une fois sortie à l'extérieur, dans l'ombre d'un arbre, elle crut apercevoir une silhouette qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant de nombreuses années.

Silver ; mais était-ce vraiment possible ?

Lisanna secoua sa tête avant se regarder à nouveau l'endroit à présent vide. Elle délirait juste, il était trop tard à présent. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait cette silhouette.

C'était impossible et Lisanna le savait.

Pourtant, pourquoi se sentait-elle si nostalgique tout à coup ?

_It's too late, you're too late_

_Look to our childhood for screws that are loose, don't we?_

Lisanna se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa rencontre avec ses deux amis. Le jour où elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat, Natsu et Silver s'y trouvaient déjà. La blanche les avait croisés alors qu'ils étaient assis à même le sol dans la salle de jeux où la directrice l'avait emmené avec son frère et sa sœur. Ils discutaient avec animation sans se soucier d'une quelconque manière des nouveaux arrivants – bien que celui aux cheveux roses avait lancé un regard curieux dans leur direction avant de se détourner.

En réalité, la jeune fille ne se souvenait plus exactement comment ils en étaient venus à se parler tous les trois. Cela semblait si flou et lointain à la fois ; comme si leur amitié existait depuis toujours et qu'il s'agissait d'une chose aussi naturelle que parler ou marcher.

Pourtant, s'il y avait une chose dont Lisanna se souvenait, c'était le regard tourmenté des deux garçons une fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Celui rempli de désarrois de Silver et l'autre qui brillait de solitude de Natsu. Comment deux garçons qui semblaient si joyeux en temps normal pouvaient changer à ce point en à peine quelques minutes ?

Ce ne fut que plus tard que la blanche compris. Alors qu'elle avait Mira et Elfman, eux n'avait plus rien.

Alors pour eux, Lisanna continuait de sourire de la même manière qu'elle souriait à ses ainés. D'une manière douce et sereine ; voulant ainsi leur faire oublier leurs malheurs et que les coins de leurs lèvres se relèvent même si ce n'était que légèrement.

Les années passant, ces regards diminuaient peu à peu avant de ne presque plus exister. À eux trois ils formaient leur propre famille, unis par un lien autre que celui du sang mais tout aussi intense et puissant. Le reste n'avait alors que peu ou pas d'importance à leurs yeux.

Ce lien était indestructible et immuable ; rien ne pourrait changer cela. Leur connaissance de l'autre était presque absolue, chacun connaissait les sales manies ou le caractère des deux autres. Comme si ce trio ne faisait qu'un.

Alors au fond ils le savaient, que quoiqu'il arrive ces années d'amitiés ne se briseraient pas. Qu'elles étaient indestructibles et éternelles.

N'est-ce pas ?

_We all know ourselves well_

_Living like all love we worked for was something we stole_

Parfois, Lisanna n'arrivait pas à comprendre Silver. Que ce soit dans sa manière de penser ou sa manière d'agir qui étaient tellement contradictoires.

« Je ne veux pas me cacher, mais il le faut Lis' »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cacher une telle chose à Natsu. La blanche ne le voulait pas, il avait le droit de savoir. N'étaient-ils pas une famille tous les trois ? Mais Silver était têtu et elle avait dû suivre bon gré mal gré***** sa volonté.

Même si elle n'aurait jamais cru que son frère deviendrait son amoureux un jour.

Pourtant, quand elle avait embrassé le garçon pour la première fois, Lisanna ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela finisse ainsi. Devoir inventer des excuses bidons –que Natsu semblait gober à chaque fois- pour pouvoir être seule avec son petit-ami ne faisait pas parti de ce qu'elle considérait comme une bonne relation.

La jeune femme avait eu beau insister, Silver n'en démordait pas.

Puis _ceci_ était arrivé.

_How did we come to this?_

Silver avait disparu. Depuis la veille au soir et personne ne semblait savoir où il pouvait être, pas même Lisanna. La directrice savait, un garçon nommé Grey l'avait entendu parler du disparu en disant « J'arrive tout de suite. », mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Puis le soir est arrivé et la directrice fait une annonce après le repas : Silver était mort. À partir de là Lisanna n'entendit plus rien, c'est avec peine qu'elle réussit à distinguer les mots 'voiture' et 'accident'.

Mort. Silver est mort.

Ces mots se répètaient inlassablement dans sa tête comme s'il s'agissait des seuls qu'elle connaissait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle restait statufiée sur place, ne voulant pas y croire. Elle ne sentit pas les deux bras forts de Natsu s'enrouler autour d'elle et l'attirer contre lui. Lisanna n'entendit pas ses paroles, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit les larmes de son ami tomber sur son épaule.

Et ils restèrent là comme ça pendant de longues minutes avant que Natsu ne les amènent dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partage –non, partageait maintenant- avec Silver. Il murmura des mots de réconfort sans savoir à qui ils sont réellement destinés. Il ressentait la même chose après tout, mais refusait de s'effondrer. Pas maintenant, il lui fallait épauler son amie avant cela ; ensuite il pourrait alors pleurer la mort de son tout premier ami, son premier confident, le premier qui avait eu une place dans son cœur.

Soudainement, Lisanna commença à parler. Comme pour relâcher la pression qu'elle ressentait, elle raconta tout : leurs souvenirs en commun à eux trois, en passant par les choses plus insignifiantes à sa relation avec Silver. Comment elle s'en voulait de lui avoir caché cela, qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir au brun car il devait avoir ses raisons ; elle parla aussi de sa douleur et continua ainsi dans un état second. Natsu ne parla pas une fois et écouta tout simplement, la berçant contre lui. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, la rose ne fit qu'une chose et murmura à son oreille :

« J'ai toujours su »

_June turned into July._

Les mois passent et la vie continue, ou presque. L'atmosphère a changé mais Natsu et Lisanna étaient toujours aussi proche l'un de l'autre – se soutenant mutuellement. Les autres orphelins avaient l'impression de les voir ensemble plus souvent qu'avant, si une telle chose est possible.

Le peu de fois que le garçon à la chevelure rose n'était pas avec son amie, il se trouvait avec Grey. Car si Natsu réconfortait Lisanna, c'était le brun qui le réconfortait. Celui-ci avait bien compris la détresse du garçon, que ce soit quand Silver et la blanche étaient en couple ou après, quand il la réconfortait tant bien que mal chaque soir.

Après tout, Natsu aussi aimait Lisanna ; de tout son cœur et depuis bien longtemps. Et ça, Silver l'avait su également ; préférant alors cacher sa relation pour ne pas blesser son presque-frère. Même si au final cela avait été inutile.

À eux trois, ils étaient une famille de non-dits, jouant à cache-cache avec leurs sentiments ; si bien que les choses auraient pu être différentes si cela n'avait pas été le cas. C'est ce que Grey se disait toujours.

Mais qui sait comment elle aurait alors été ? Ça, personne ne le saurait jamais.

_You should have seen the way you loved me_

Depuis ce jour tragique, Natsu et Lisanna avait l'impression de sentir un vide en eux. Celui-ci les poursuivait partout ; à la cantine de l'orphelinat où ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de garder une place ou encore lors des promenades à l'extérieur, où un espace restait entre eux, là où se tenait habituellement Silver. Pourtant, malgré ce vide, les deux adolescents se sentaient toujours vivant.

Ce vide, ces habitudes ; ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les garder.

Natsu en se dépêchant de prendre sa douche avant celle qu'aurait pris Silver – celui-ci passant un temps fou sous le jet d'eau de la cabine qu'ils devaient partager.

Lisanna en continuant d'écrire les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient en cachette le soir, comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Alors au fond, c'était peut-être ça, être vivant : traquer des instants qui meurent.

Car malgré son absence, il aura toujours une place en eux grâce à ce lien qui les unirait pour toujours – peu importe la douleur que cela pouvait leur causer.

C'était ça, être une famille.

_Leaving our hearts out to dry._

* * *

><p><strong>*Bon gré mal gré :<strong> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une expression qui signifie « Qu'on le veuille ou non ».


End file.
